


Movies At the Drive In

by Lulu_1777



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Fluff, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crack, Cussing, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian hides knives, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick likes blue cotton candy, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Jason Todd Being An Asshole, Jason Todd Being Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason has a potty mouth, Jason's a flirt, R&R, Stress Relief, Tim Drake is Red Robin, bad words, drive in, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: Dick takes the boys to the drive in for some much needed R&R. I could either be his best decision yet, or his worst. Let's just say he's banking on the former.





	Movies At the Drive In

“This is going to be boring.”

Dick turned his gaze away from the road, his blue eyes clashing with teal. Jason was scowling, his hands relentlessly fidgeting with his seat belt, it was obvious he was still peeved about not getting to drive. “What! Don’t look at me like that, I was just stating a fact.”

A noise behind him had Dick turning his eyes from Jason, his stare coming to clash this time with Damians. He was scowling to, flipping a small dagger in his hands that Dick was sure hadn’t been on him when they left, and was staring at Tim with a blank expression.

“God, I am so regretting putting him back there with Tim. I should have made _you_ sit back there with him, you’re driving me nuts.”

Jason rolled his eyes at the comment, his gaze switching to Damian as well, he too was surprised by the knife. “Alright, hand it over, you’re making Timmy twitchy,” he said, holding his hand out to the mini Bruce. Damian, however, simply stared at the hand, his expression darkening. “If I give you the knife, my focus will be only on Tim, and you don’t want that, do you?”

Jason stifled a curse, retracting his hand where he continued to scowl at the road. The car ride had been eerily quiet so far, and that made this trip all the more important. Yes, it had been Dick’s idea, but Bruce and Alfred had backed him up, they really needed a break. Too much work and stress was making his brothers testy, their reflexes beginning to wane from exhaustion. In all honesty, Tim had been the only one besides Dick himself who had agreed to the plan, his observation of the others coming up with the same results. It made Dick happy to have someone on his side, even when he himself would rather be in bed at the moment.

It took them another ten minutes, but once Dick pulled the Mercedes up to the check in window, he could feel his brothers perk up. “How much to enter?” Dick asked the check in lady, noticing how Jason stiffened and leaned forward behind him. It took everything in him not to clock his brother, the girl only appeared to be sixteen, and Dick didn’t need that on his conscience.

Once the whopping five dollars was paid, Dick proceeded to pull the car around back, the big white screen coming into view as he looked for a place to park. The drive-in wasn’t packed, as he originally thought, but the Mercedes did get a lot of looks. “Do they sell cotton candy?” Tim asked, him and Damian looking out the windows, strangely in awe. Had they ever been to a drive-in before? “Yes, I believe they do.”

Once parked, Dick motioned for Jason to help him unload the fold out chairs, noticing how he too was in awe. It twisted his heart, making him feel like a bad older brother, for none of his brothers had been experienced to the type of fun Dick had, had when he was their age. Sighing, Dick followed Jason to retrieve the chairs, noticing how Tim had gotten out of the car and was walking around. He looked as if he were puzzled, as if the thought of watching a movie outside was strange to him. To make matters worse, by the time he and Jason had gotten out all four chairs, Damian had returned, four bags of cotton candy and sodas piled high in his arms. “Well, when does the movie start? And what are we even watching?”

Smiling at his little brother, Dick helped divvy out the sweets before they all took their seats, him and Jason on the ends with Tim and Damian in the middle. The attention they were getting didn’t go unnoticed by any of them, and Dick didn’t miss the way Jason was smiling at a car full of girls right bellow him. Part of Dick wondered if he could take Jason anywhere that he didn’t flirt with someone, but then reminded himself that he usually did the same thing, no surprises there.

“We’re seeing Avengers Infinity War, and it starts in five minutes,” Dick replied, reaching behind his brothers to smack Jason on the shoulder, earning him a scowl. He was about to lecture him when the white screen in front of them lit up, the darkness being replaced by a soft white, the movie was starting.

Forgetting about Jason, Dick opened his soda and the bag of cotton candy that Damian had gotten him. It was blue, his favorite kind, and he found himself smiling, knocking Damians shoulder in a ‘thank you’ gesture. His brother simply smiled, his mouth full of pink, it didn’t go unnoticed that Tim had gotten pink as well, leaving Jason with white, a sick joke no doubt.

All in all, the first thirty minutes of the movie went well. Jason had only yelled out twice, Tim was surprisingly silent, and Damian was in the process of finishing Jason’s white cotton candy. Jason had claimed that he hated cotton candy, but Dick knew it was simply because he preferred blue, like himself.

“Yeah, eat it Ross! You government piece of shit!”

Both Damian and Tim turned to face the second Robin, their faces both stern and pissy at the same time. Even the girls in front of them turned around, their faces scowled in disgust at the outburst. “See what you did Todd, now we have everyone’s attention. They might kick us out!” Damian snapped, Tim moving to block him as he lunged for Jason. If it weren’t for the look that Dick gave him, telling him without words to ‘cool it’, Jason and Damian more than likely would’ve ended up fighting. A show no one around them needed to see.

“Both of you shut up and watch the movie, or I’ll sic Alfred on you when we get home.”

Immediately, both Jason’s and Damian’s attitudes changed. Threatening to tell Alfred anything was like signing yourself up for a whipping, and they all had endured that once or twice. Even the thought made Dick squirm, his brow moistening with sweat. It was easy for them to get back to the movie though, and before Dick knew it the movie was over, the after credits scene having blown them away as usual.

“This was actually really fun. I’ve never been to the drive-in before, thanks for taking us Dick,” Tim muffled, his hand shooting up to stifle a yawn. It made the corners of his mouth lift, seeing his little brothers tired and ready for bed. Even Jason looked at him with half lidded eyes, his hair a mess from where he’d been tugging on it. “Your welcome. I’m just glad we got out of the manor, we all needed some R & R.”

After throwing away their trash, Dick and Jason reloaded the Mercedes with the chairs and extra cotton candy that Damian had bought for Bruce and Alfred. They were all whipped, even Dick, who was naturally supposed to drive them home. In the end though, while he drove them all home, Dick thought of how right he’d been. They _did_ need a break from all of their night activities, as well as the days, for Tim. And with his brothers asleep in the car, their soft breathing and occasional snore, Dick felt like the best brother in the world.

 

 


End file.
